Wolfsbane, The True Flower of Love
by Ravenclaw1991
Summary: When Stiles comes into contact with a rare form of wolfsbane, things get very interesting. Scott has the worst few days of his life, there's embarrassment, jealously and it all works out in the end.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm going to apologise in advance for some of the stuff Stiles does in this fic while he's not himself. He says and does some really freaky things. **

**Warning, somethings in this might not make sense if you haven't read the other fics in this series. This is the order they go in: ****The Red Moon, A Very Wolfy Christmas, then this one. **

* * *

Nothing had happened in Beacon Hills in several months. It was mid February. No enemy werewolf packs, hunters, freakish creatures. Nothing had invaded their territory. It was completely quite. So quiet it was slightly disconcerting. They were all on edge because it hadn't been that quiet in a long time.

It was Friday and the sheriff's first day off in several days. His first opportunity to have dinner with Stiles. Neither felt like cooking so they went to a local diner to eat. Isaac, who was still staying with them, was hanging with Scott in order to give them father-son time.

"So, how's training?" his dad asked casually after the waitress took their food and drink orders.

"Good. I finally managed to land an attack on Scott. He's normally a brick wall, but I found a way around his defenses."

"I'd pay to see that. You should let me come watch sometime. It sounds kind of exciting."

"I'll ask Derek. Scott's mom came and watched once. Derek threw Scott into a tree and she jumped up screaming before Allison reminded her he'd be fine."

"Sounds like Melissa," the sheriff said, nodding.

The waitress came back with their drinks. Stiles had a Coke and the sheriff had an unsweetened ice tea. He wanted sweetened, but Stiles put his foot down.

"Ugh, that's revolting. Too sweet," Stiles complained.

"At least you get something sweet," his dad huffed.

"Stop your bitching dad, don't you want to live longer?"

"Tell me to stop bitching one more time and I'll be living longer than you," he threatened.

The rest of their dinner passed with normal conversation. No other mentions of werewolf stuff.

The following day, Scott came over for a videogame marathon before their pack meeting and training session in the evening. Stiles was in his room looking up something on the internet when Scott got there. Isaac wasn't there, he had to go feed the animals at the clinic for Deaton.

"Hey, man," Scott greeted.

"Hey," Stiles said. "Just pick a game from the shelf, I'll join you when I finish reading this." He was reading some document on pack dynamics he 'stole' from Peter's laptop that he left behind. He didn't take his eyes off the screen the whole time.

After he was finished reading, he turned in his computer chair to face Scott, who was standing there holding a game. He noticed Stiles' eyes become unfocused before Stiles jumped to his feet. He looked Scott up and down, almost as though he was checking Scott out. It made Scott a little uncomfortable.

"Is there something on my clothes?" he asked.

"Nah, I was just noticing how hot you are. You know that right?"

"Thanks man. That means a lot?" Scott said uncertainly. He didn't really know how to respond to that.

"You are so damn hot," Stiles whispered. It was very creepy.

Next thing he knew, Stiles was right in front of him looking at him as though he'd never seen Scott before. He tilted his head to the side kind of like a confused puppy and continued to look at Scott. Suddenly, Stiles placed his hands on either side of Scott's face and gently pressed their lips together.

Scott was shocked. Stiles felt his body tense up but he didn't move because he was so surprised. Scott's heart was pounding too, but not in a 'this is exciting' way, more like 'I've never been more terrified in my life' way. Then he felt Stiles' tongue slithering between his lips. That's when Scott jolted out of his shock and jerked back.

"What's wrong, Scotty?" Stiles pouted.

"Scotty? What the hell? Stiles what was that?"

"It was a kiss. Honestly you can be so cute when you're dumb."

"Stiles are you feeling okay?"

"I'm perfect," Stiles said smiling. "Especially now that you're here." Stiles went to kiss him again but he jumped back and caught his hip on the dresser behind him. A few things fell to the floor.

"Dude, seriously, what's up? You know bros don't kiss each other right?"

"Of course, silly me. We'll take it slow. Now, how about that videogame?"

"Sure?" Scott said warily.

After a few hours of kicking ass on the tv screen, the whole incident was pushed to the back of Scott's mind. Stiles didn't try again either. At six o'clock, they went out and got in the jeep and drove to the burnt out Hale house in the woods. Derek was waiting until March to start rebuilding.

Everyone was already there. Scott was out of the jeep first.

"Where's Danny?" he asked Jackson.

"Its his uncle's birthday or something," Jackson told him. "He went away for the weekend with his parents. They'll be back tomorrow sometime." He and Scott walked off into the woods.

Stiles got out and made his way toward the house just as Derek was coming out of the door. Derek walked down the stairs and stopped. Stiles took one look at him and no one noticed the look in his eyes that Scott had noticed earlier.

Stiles jumped Derek and wrapped his legs around his waist. He grabbed hand-fulls of Derek's hair and smashed their lips together. He was being a lot rougher with Derek.

Derek roughly shoved him away, but his grip on Derek with his legs was strong. "Stiles!" Derek barked. "What the hell was that?"

"It was a kiss, Der," he giggled. "It can't have been that long since you've had one."

Derek's eyes turned red. "Get off of me now, Stiles, before I hurt you."

"But I don't wanna," he pouted.

Derek somehow managed to untangle Stiles from himself and toss him to the ground. He landed a few feet away. Allison and Lydia were walking around the side of the house just as he looked up.

"Hey Stiles!" Allison said brightly.

"Are you okay?" Lydia asked. "You have a strange dazed look in your eyes."

"I'm fantastic," Stiles breathed. "Especially since I have beautiful girls like you two in my life."

The girls exchanged a confused look before Stiles latched himself on to Allison, who was closest. Derek launched forward and attempted to pry Stiles off of her. Lydia backed away in shock. Stiles had just put his lips on Allison's when Scott and Jackson walked back into the open.

"What!?" Scott exploded before running toward the scene. "Stiles, how could you?" Scott and Allison weren't 'officially' back together yet, but everyone just assumed they were. They sure behaved as though they were.

Scott grabbed Allison from behind and pulled on her. Derek continued to pull on Stiles. Finally he released his grip. Derek let go, but Stiles' eyes were glued on Lydia. With lightning speed, he practically flew at her before grabbing her just like he grabbed Allison. Lydia was too surprised to move.

"Stilinski!" Jackson growled, stalking forward. "I'm going to kill you!"

Stiles broke away from Lydia to shield her from the threat directed at him. Before Jackson could do anything, Stiles was on him and wrapping himself around him.

"Oh my God, Jacks, you know how sexy you are right?" Stiles practically purred.

"One, get off of me and two, do not call me 'Jacks.' Only Lydia gets to call me that in bed."

"Mmm, maybe I can join you two sometimes," Stiles said pleasantly.

Everyone looked horrified at that. Jackson headbutted Stiles causing him to let go and fall to the ground. He scrambled to his feet just as Isaac was coming up the driveway on his bike.

"Isaac, run-" Scott started to say before Stiles was tackling Isaac. The bike flew one way and Stiles and Isaac flew the other. They landed on the ground and Stiles was straddling Isaac.

"Um, Stiles, what are you doing?" Isaac asked. "I'm kind of uncomfortable with this position."

"Isaac, has anyone ever told you about utterly adorable you are. Seriously, you're so cute it should be illegal. You almost look to innocent, but I still want you."

"Still want me to what?" he asked. He was really dumbstruck.

"Well, I'd like you in my bed, but I guess I could settle for here," Stiles told him. "Here, I'll help you get your clothes off." Stiles moved off of Isaac and Derek grabbed him from behind.

"Alright, Stiles, what the hell is going on?" Derek growled.

Stiles just leaned in to his touch and remained silent. It was unnerving.

"Um, he was acting like that earlier. He kissed me, on the lips. I pulled away and he tried again."

"He jumped on me and started kissing me when I came out of the house," Derek told them. "Then I threw him off and he attacked Allison."

"Where are Erica and Boyd?" Scott asked. He had just noticed their absence.

"They had to skip out on the meeting today. Which is lucky because of Stiles' strange behaviour," Isaac said.

"Maybe someone's done something to him," Allison suggested.

"Well there's a possibly it was wolfsbane, I know some types can cause arousal," Derek said. He said 'arousal' as though the very word was poison.

"I'll do some research," Lydia said.

"I think we should just skip out on training and everything today," Jackson said. "Until we fix this. Plus its kind of stupid if three members aren't here."

"I'm with Jackson," Isaac said.

"What exactly happened with you, Scott?" Derek asked.

"He pressed his lips to mine, he didn't smash them together. When I told him bros don't kiss he promised to take it slow."

"Maybe that's a good thing," Allison said. "It could be because you're his best friend and you've known him the longest."

"Probably," Scott said.

"Did he try to take anyone else's clothes off?" Isaac asked. Everyone shook their heads. "Why me?" he muttered. Scott realised something, but stayed quiet.

"Alright, Scott, you take Stiles and go. Take him to his dad and make sure he doesn't try to get freaky with him. That would be even weirder and disturbing. If its safe, ask his dad what happened in the last twenty-four hours that could've affected him," Derek ordered.

"Will do. Come on, Stiles, time to see your dad," Scott said grabbing Stiles by the arm and pulling him to the jeep.

"Bye everyone!" Stiles called to the others. "I love you!"

Scott shoved him into the passengers seat and got in the driver's side. He turned the key that was already in the ignition and turned around heading back through the woods and toward the road.

* * *

**I considered having Stiles fall in love with only one person, but I decided against it. The person that likes Stiles would've gotten jealous, but it wouldn't have come out. He would've kept it to himself. By having Stiles love everyone, Isaac gets what he wants and he gets to be jealous too.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Remember that character I invented that appeared near the end of The Red Moon, Bryan? We'll he appears here for a moment. I promise to do something interesting with him in the future, but for now he's not too important.**

* * *

Scott was concentrating on the road and Stiles was unnaturally silent. It was kind of scary. He felt something on his thigh and looked down to see Stiles' hand there. He picked it up and put it back in Stiles' lap. Once both hands were on the wheel again, the hand returned to his thigh. Scott gave it up as a lost cause and tried to ignore it.

When they pulled up to the sheriff's station, Stiles started rubbing Scott's thigh.

"Stiles, stay here, okay? I'll be right back," Scott told him.

"Alright," Stiles whined. "As long as you promise that we can kiss some more when you come back."

Scott felt himself flush. He mentally cursed himself as he said, "of course we can, Stiles. Be right back."

He walked into the station and asked the lady at the front desk if he could see the sheriff. She let him back and he went into the sheriff's office. He was reading a report when he came in.

"Scott," the sheriff said, looking up. "Is something wrong? I thought you guys had training? Where's Stiles?"

"Um, well there is something wrong, there's no danger though. Has Stiles been acting funny at all since I last saw him after school yesterday?"

"He did mention he was feeling feverish last night after we came home from dinner, but he was fine this morning before I left, why?"

"Well he's.. I don't know. He's acting really weird. He said I was hot and he kissed me on the mouth. The whole ride here from Derek's he had his hand on my leg. He made out with Derek, told Jackson he was sexy and hugged him, kissed Allison, latched himself on Lydia, and attacked Isaac and tried to take his clothes off."

"Huh?"

"Yeah, please don't make me repeat that. Its just freaky. And he's quiet. Too quiet. I actually had to promise to kiss him more in order to get him to stay in the jeep."

"Scott, it didn't work."

"What didn't?" Scott asked.

Suddenly Scott felt arms wrap around him and lips started being pressed to the side of his neck.

"So ready for some more of those kisses?" Stiles asked. "Hey dad, can you excuse us? We've got some unfinished business to attend to."

"Stiles, why didn't you stay in the damn jeep?"

"Because I missed you," Stiles said dreamily. He started nuzzling his face on Scott's shoulder. Scott was extremely uncomfortable.

"Did he go anywhere where someone could've slipped him something?"

"Uh, we went to that diner on Main Street. I don't see how someone did something to him though."

"I'll have the others look into it," Scott said. "That's one good thing."

"What's that?"

"He's not attracted to you. Maybe it doesn't work on blood relatives."

The sheriff nodded. "This whole situation is kind of funny." He laughed.

"How could you feel if your best friend kept trying to make you with you?" Scott challenged.

"Point taken. Maybe it will wear off."

After saying bye to the sheriff and letting him get back to work, Scott walked off back through the station. Stiles didn't react to anyone else. Scott found that curious. They did gain several strange but amused looks from the deputies on the way out though. Stiles kept hugging Scott and trying to kiss him as they walked.

As they walked outside, Bryan was getting out of his cruiser.

"Hi, Scott, Stiles, how's it going?" Upon noticing Stiles kissing on Scott, he added, "um, are you guys more than friends now?"

"No! God, no. I don't know what's wrong. He started kissing on the entire pack today. I think someone's done something to him."

"Well, if my memory is correct, a particular type of wolfsbane an affect similar to that."

"I'll have to call Lydia and tell her. She's doing the research."

"Call me if you need any help," Bryan said.

Scott called Jackson, who was bound to be with Lydia, when they got into the jeep.

"Are you with Lydia?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Tell her to look up different kinds of wolfsbane and its effects. I ran into Bryan and he mentioned it. Where is everyone else?"

"They're all here," Jackson said. "Well, its me, Isaac, Lydia, and Allison. I don't know where Derek is."

"Stiles! Stop kissing me and get your damn hand off of my thigh. If it gets any closer to my crotch, I'll cut your arm off."

Giggling and snorts of laughter erupted from the phone.

"Did he have any attraction to his dad?" Allison asked.

"No. He didn't have an attraction to any one else. None of the deputies or Bryan. I actually stood there to talk to Bryan and Stiles acted as though he wasn't there and kept kissing on me."

"Maybe its only with the pack," Isaac suggested. "His dad isn't pack."

"That actually makes sense. Someone will have to go down to the diner on Main though. The sheriff said that he and Stiles ate there last night. So if someone did something to him, that was the only opportunity to do it. His dad also said he was feverish last night, so that might be a clue as to what's happening."

"Isaac and I will go," Allison said. "Jackson and Lydia can keep up the research while we're gone. I'll call you if I find anything out."

"Good. I'm going to take Stiles to my house. Maybe he won't be attracted to my mom and she can help me keep him busy until his dad comes home. If I leave him alone, he'll just follow. And its not like I can hide since he's a freaking werewolf! He'd just follow my scent."

Scott took Stiles straight to his house. Surprisingly, Stiles took the threat to heart because he didn't even touch Scott's leg again. He held Scott's right hand and it was impossible for Scott to get his hand free. He was stuck driving with one hand and it was hard.

When they got to Scott's house, he got out of the jeep and headed for the door, not even waiting for Stiles. Stiles was on him in seconds, arms wrapped around him and kissing his neck again. Slowly they made it up onto the porch and through the door.

Scott called out, "Mom! We've got a-" before he was cut off. Stiles interrupted his sentence by putting his mouth on Scott's so fast Scott didn't realise it was happening until after it happened. Scott jumped back into the wall, hitting his head on a picture frame causing it to fall to the floor. The glass shattered but Stiles just attacked him again.

His mom came in to the hall to see Stiles and her son making out. Well Scott was flailing around. He had been hanging with Stiles way too long because he was now a flailer. "Scott! Do I even want to know?"

He shoved Stiles off but he stayed clamped around Scott. "Um, well, Stiles has been affected by something. Probably some kind of wolfsbane. He's tried kissing on the whole pack today. It started when I went over to his house earlier. I'm hoping he'll see right through you so that you can watch him until his dad gets home."

"You mean he's fallen in love with everyone he sees?"

"Not really. Only the pack so far. He's kissed me several times, kissed Allison, felt Lydia up, hugged Jackson, made out with Derek and attempted to rip Isaac's clothes off. He also said I was hot, Jackson was sexy, and Isaac was adorable."

"This werewolf stuff just gets weirder by the day."

"I know, and I'm sorry. I'm going to hold on to him just in case. If it affects him when he sees you, get back. Who knows what he'll try to do."

She nodded and slowly Scott turned Stiles toward her.

"Mrs. McCall, you look lovely today," Stiles said breathlessly.

"Oh God, you are not hitting on my mom, Stiles. That is just wrong."

"Not surprising," Melissa said. "I'm pretty hot for my age still. Have you seen my legs?"

"Gross, mom, just gross!"

Scott held on to Stiles tighter and asked his mom to run and get the handcuffs out of his desk drawer.

She returned and he handcuffed Stiles to the banister on the stairs.

"I don't even want to know why you have handcuffs," she said.

Stiles struggled with the handcuffs before looking up at them. His eyes were still unfocused. "Scott," he whined.

"Alright then," Scott said. "It must affect him worse with pack members. You're standing closer to him and he wants me. They said he grabbed Allison first instead of Lydia earlier because she was closer."

"Why would he be attracted to me?" Melissa asked.

"Maybe because he considers you and his dad pack, but it was his dad so nothing happened. You're not his mom even though you're close to him."

"What are we going to do with him?"

"We'll have to keep him like this until his dad gets off of work. He's not affected when looking at his dad. I think its because they're related. He sees right through everyone else too. I took him to the station and he didn't even pay any attention to the deputies. I talked to Bryan and he didn't he notice him."

"You have to admit this situation is kind of funny," Melissa said, laughing.

"Mom, it really isn't. Stiles' dad said the same thing. I asked him how would he like it if his best friend kept trying to kiss him."

"Spoil sport," she muttered. "Okay then, Stiles, honey are you hungry?"

"Not for food," he answered. Scott wanted to puke.

"You need to eat. And I mean food, not what you're thinking." Stiles just shook his head. "Kill me now," Scott muttered. He then spoke louder and said, "okay, Stiles, will you eat if I promise to kiss you afterward?"

Stiles nodded vigorously.

"I think there's a pizza in the freezer," Melissa said. "I'll go throw it in the oven."

Scott went to follow his mom to the kitchen but Stiles grabbed his wrist and pulled him back. Suddenly, Scott was in Stiles' lap on the stairs and Stiles was kissing along Scott's jawline. His free hand had made its way up the back of Scott's shirt.

"I've always thought your uneven jaw was really cute, did you know that Scotty?" Stiles murmured.

"I do not have an uneven jaw!" Scott protested.

"Yes you do," his mom said. "And I really think that is the least of your worries. I mean your best friend is kissing you and feeling you up and you're worried about your jaw?"

"Priorities, mom, I think I've got them straight."

"Uh huh. Pizza will be done soon. You're going to leave him there to eat on the stairs?"

"I guess? Handcuffing him to a table wouldn't work because he can move it."

"You could always cuff him to the radiator in your room? Payback for when he did it to you."

"Great idea." Scott wiggled out of Stiles' grip and ran to his room for the keys. He uncuffed Stiles and led him up to his room. He forced Stiles into a sitting position and cuffed him to the radiator. "I'll be right back with our food, Stiles. Alright?"

Stiles nodded and slapped Scott on the ass. Scott sighed and went downstairs to grab the food his mom had put on plates and some drinks and took it back upstairs. While in the kitchen he told his mom to call the sheriff and tell him to call them when he got home.

Scott handed Stiles the plate of pizza and a Coke but Stiles put it in the floor and didn't take his eyes off of Scott.

"Stiles, you need to eat." Stiles just shook his head. "I promised to kiss you again if you eat first."

"You're lying," Stiles frowned. "How can you do that to me, Scotty?"

"What did I do to deserve this," Scott muttered. "I'm going to need brain bleach to forget this." He grabbed Stiles and kissed him. "There, now believe me? I'll do it again if you eat."

Stiles nodded and picked up his plate and started eating. After they were finished, Scott took the plates downstairs with a promise to be right back.

He was in the kitchen putting the plates in the sink when he heard a strange noise and then his mom screamed.

"Stiles! Get your hand off of my ass. You do know your dad gave me permission to ground you right?"

Scott laughed to himself as he ran up the stairs. He found Stiles in the hall with his arms wrapped around his mom.

"Scott, get him off of me! I was walking by your room and he broke the handcuffs."

"Well if kissing me and telling Jackson he was sexy won't make him want to die, this sure will," Scott laughed. "And you do know you can't ground him for this because its not his fault."

"I know. It was just the first thing I thought of."

"Has Mr. Stilinski called yet? I'm about to lose it."

"No. But he should be getting off soon."

Soon couldn't come fast enough.


	3. Chapter 3

**I apologise for what Stiles does to Jackson later on, but imagine what Stiles will think when he's back to normal. He'll be horrified. It'll be hilarious!**

* * *

Allison called a little after the 'hand-on-Scott's-mom's-ass incident.'

"Any thing interesting happened?" she asked.

"Let's just say that Stiles has probably kissed me more in one day than you have in the last month."

"Oh, that's awkward," Allison said.

"Tell me about it. And I even had to kiss him a few times because it was the only way I could get him to eat or do anything else. And he touched my mom's ass."

Allison burst out laughing. "It just gets more awkward by the minute."

"Tell me about it. So did you and Isaac find out anything?"

"Well I asked who the waitress was last night at the sheriff's table. She said besides her, the only person that had any contact with the sheriff's and Stiles' food were the cook and another waiter. The other waiter called in sick this morning."

"That sounds kind of suspicious," Scott said. "Or it could just be a coincidence."

"Yeah. So now we know who did it to him possibly. We only found out his name was Owen. I don't think finding him is important though unless we can't find anything out. I had to go home, but Isacc went back to help Lydia and Jackson. Erica and Boyd turned up and they're helping to. Isaac was going to ask Deaton if he knew anything, but he's out of town for a few days."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Some vet conference in Seattle. He comes back Monday I think."

"So now we're stuck. How are you keeping Stiles off of you now?"

"Well, let's just say he's tied up. Want to say hi to Allison, Stiles?"

"Hi, Allison! I love you!" he called to the phone.

"I love you too Stiles," she laughed. "What do you mean he's tied up?"

"I got my mom to bring me up a chair from the dining room and I have him tied to it. To be honest, I'll probably have to cut the ropes to free him because its knotted so many times. I think I have it so he can't even break loose. I'm waiting for his dad to call so I can take him home and hopefully his dad can keep him occupied somehow."

"I hope so. So he's attracted to your mom too?"

"Yeah, she's the only person outside of the pack that he's tried to jump. I think its mostly toward the pack though because we were both standing there and she was closer and he still wanted me."

"I hope we solve this soon. I like Stiles, but I really don't want to have him feeling me up. That task is reserved for you and you only."

"Well, hopefully I can feel you up soon," Scott laughed.

Finally the sheriff called and Scott had never been more happy to get rid of Stiles. He drove Stiles home and walked him into the house. The sheriff was in the living room.

"Think you can handle him?" Scott asked.

"I think so. Maybe if he's away from everyone long enough, he'll be fine at least until tomorrow. Where's Isaac?"

"He's probably trying to stay away from this and help with the research. Most of the pack is taking care of that so they're probably at the train depot. Derek still uses that for meetings and stuff because its secluded and private." The sheriff nodded. "Goodnight!

"Can I at least have a good night kiss, Scotty?" Stiles pouted.

"Will you stop calling me Scotty? Allison doesn't even call me that."

"Alright, Scott. Good night kiss now?"

Scott's eyes flickered to the sheriff, who looked about ready to die of laughter.

"Fine, but it'll be quick." He held back a gag.

Scott meant to give Stiles to make it really fast, but Stiles grabbed his head and held him in place far longer than he intended.

"Now, if you will excuse me, I'm going to home to drink a bottle of mouthwash and to hopefully forget this whole day. Maybe throwing myself off the roof will work."

Scott walked to the door and headed down the steps on the porch. Stiles called behind him, "Goodnight, Scott! I love you!"

Scott just waved back. Sure he loved Stiles, just not like that and it was uncomfortable saying that to Stiles.

Stiles' dad pulled him back into the house and into the living room. He sat Stiles down and tried to have a normal conversation.

"So, Stiles, how's lacrosse going?"

"Its good. Did you know that Scott has the softest lips ever? They're amazing."

"That's great son, but I wanted more details about lacrosse."

"I said it was good. I miss Scott. Can I go over to his house now? There's some stuff I want to do."

"No, you just came from there. You can tomorrow, okay? Stay home for tonight."

Stiles did nothing but talk about Scott. When Stiles started telling his dad about Scott's abs, he had enough. He got up and went to get his bottle of Jack. Stiles started comparing Scott's muscles with Derek's and Jackson's and even asked his dad who had the best ones. The sheriff just tuned it out and Stiles concluded that Derek definitely did. Eventually after a few shots, he fell asleep with Stiles still talking.

In the meantime, Scott went home and got ready to go to bed. He tried to put his entire day out of his mind. He took his shower and was too tired to put on anything except his underwear. He flopped onto his bed and was out like a light in minutes. It had been a long, stressful, Stiles filled day.

Sometime during the night, he felt someone in the bed, cuddling up to him. The person was kissing all over him.

"Oh, Allison," he muttered sleepily. "That feels nice."

He felt a hand touching him in _places_. He leaned into the touch. After a few minutes, he cracked open an eye to see Stiles laying in the bed next to him. He was wearing the same clothes he had been wearing all day.

"STILES!" he yelped. He pulled away and hit the floor. "Did you run here?" he asked incredulously. Stiles grinned and nodded.

His mom came running in at the noise. "What's going on?"

"I woke up to find Stiles in my bed and kissing me"

Melissa just raised her hands in surrender. "I'll get the rope and then call the sheriff."

"Hey, mom! Don't you have mountain ash Deaton gave you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Go get it."

Scott dug around in his drawers for sweatpants and a shirt. He didn't feel comfortable being shirtless around Stiles when his best friend was checking him out. His mom came back with the mountain ash.

"Here," she said attempting to hand it to Scott.

"Whoa, mom. I can't touch that. Make a circle around Stiles. Stiles, stay right where you are. Remember, mom, you have to believe it'll keep him in for it to work."

She sprinkled it on the floor around Stiles. Scott tossed Stiles a blanket and a pillow. Melissa headed back to bed and Scott got settled back in the bed. That's when Stiles started whining.

"Scott, don't I get a good night kiss?"

"No because we can't cross that line and not to mention you've had enough kisses for today. I'm about ready to burn my lips off."

"But-"

"No Stiles. If I say I'll give you one in the morning will you shut the hell up and go to sleep?"

"Alright," he said. Scott finally drifted off back to sleep.

Scott was woken up by someone shaking him. His first thought was that Stiles had some how got free of the mountain ash circle and was in his bed again.

"Stiles, I swear if you bad-touch me again, I'm going to kill you," he mumbled.

"Scott, wake up," a female voice said.

Scott cracked open a eye and saw that his room was full of sunlight and Allison was standing over him. Lydia was right behind her.

"Allison? What are you doing here? Did you find something?" He looked over to Stiles and he was curled up asleep.

"Unfortunately not. I thought you took Stiles home last night."

"I did and he came back and broke in a few hours later. He was kissing on me and-"

"Touching you?" Lydia finished. Scott nodded. "Its getting worse I think."

"My mom got the mountain ash Deaton gave her and trapped him."

"Alright, so who's going to break the line?" Lydia asked. "I really don't want to."

"I guess I will. We'll wait outside you to get ready, Scott. Then I'll break it. We'll have to take him home for a change of clothes though. Or you'll have to lend him a shirt and some pants."

Scott got dressed and called the girls back him. Allison broke the circle and shook Stiles awake.

"Allison?" he asked sleepily.

"Yeah. Hang on, are you back to normal?"

"What do you mean?" he said getting to his feet.

"Well, I just meant that you-" She was cut off by Stiles kissing her on the mouth. She resisted the urge to hit him in the face since it wasn't his fault.

"I'm just hoping he won't remember this when its over," Scott said. "He's going to be so embarrassed. I'm embarrassed too though so he won't be alone."

"Let's get to the other's. Jackson stayed all night at the station helping them look stuff up. Mostly in books that Derek found that had survived the fire and on the laptop Peter left. Isaac went and found a few in the fiction section of the library this morning," Lydia said.

"In the fiction section?" Scott asked.

"Yeah, apparently there's a shelf in the library that has books about that stuff. Its classified as fiction because the librarians think that's what it is."

They headed out to Allison's car and Scott sat in the back seat with Stiles. Stiles looked conflicted. Like he didn't know who to kiss on. He settled on resting his head on Scott's shoulder.

"So, did you guys find anything?" Allison asked when they got to Derek's creep center that they still used for pack meetings sometimes. He was still staying at Scott's because Melissa threatened him.

"Yeah," Erica said, "but don't get your hopes up, its not the cure."

"What is it then?" Scott asked. He was attempting to keep Stiles' eyes trained on him.

"It not exactly what we were expecting."

"Read it then!" Lydia rushed.

Jackson held the book up and read,

"_Lycaon Fever_

_An illness caused by the consumption of a rare species of wolfsbane. The species is native to the Alps. Lycaon fever begins as a temporary fever before becoming something else entirely. The victim develops sexual attraction to anyone (s)he is close to. This usually means the werewolf in question will be attracted to their pack with a few exceptions. However, the illness will not cause the victim to feel any attraction to blood relatives which generally makes this less serious with werewolf families._

_Levels of attraction will vary. Generally the closer someone is to the victim, the stronger the attraction. A true love will result in more forward actions. Death is very rare, usually only caused by allergic reactions, but other instances of death have been recorded, mostly from foolishness. The illness is only contagious if the infected werewolf bites another_."

"So that explains what's going on," Allison said. "Are you sure that books says nothing about a cure."

"Positive," Isaac said. "I looked it over twice. Nothing. Unless you want to know how to use wolfsbane to cause temporary memory loss."

"Will it cause permanent memory loss?" Scott asked. "Because I'll take some of that to forget this."

"Does your dad know anything, Allison?" Boyd asked.

"I asked him. He said no. He only knows about the kinds used by hunters that are lethal."

"I guess the only thing left to do is to ask Deaton when he comes back," Derek said coming in behind Scott. He was in Stiles' line of vision. Stiles automatically started toward him before Derek darted across the room behind Erica.

Stiles made his way for Erica and grabbed her. "You have some great boobs, Erica," Stiles said, touching one. He kissed her on the lips softly.

"Alright, there was a time when I would've killed for this kind of attention from him, but this is just too weird." She shoved him away.

He looked at Boyd. Boyd was sitting and couldn't move away fast enough. Stiles was in his lap in a heart beat.

"Hey big guy," Stiles murmured. He nuzzled his face against the side of Boyd's neck.

"Someone please get him off of me. I'm really uncomfortable," Boyd said.

Scott pulled him off. Stiles looked right at Jackson. Jackson looked like he'd been hit. Stiles headed right for him.

"Damn, Jackson. I just want to lick your sexy abs so bad." Jackson was in shock so before anyone could do anything, Stiles had lifted Jackson's shirt and was doing just that. Running his tongue all over Jackson's stomach region.

Isaac pulled Stiles away, and that was his mistake. Stiles looked around at him and backed him into a column. He pressed his lips to Isaacs and mumbled, "I'm going to take your cute ass right here, right now." Then he started reaching for the button on Isaac's jeans.

Everyone in the room, probably even Allison and Lydia, heard Isaac's heart skyrocket.

"S-Stiles," Isaac stuttered nervously, "please, stop." He managed to shove Stiles off.

Derek came up behind Stiles and dragged him away. Stiles twisted around and wrapped his arms around Derek's waist.

"Isaac, are you okay? Why did you get so nervous?" Scott asked accusingly.

"I-I um, I don't know," he said, obviously lying.

"You can tell us, you know. We are a pack after all."

"Alright, I kind of like Stiles and that made me really nervous. I was uncomfortable yesterday but then I realised I kind of liked him on me like that."

No one laughed, not even Jackson.

"I knew it!" Scott said. "I've seen you looking at him before."

"You sure Stiles would be up for that?" Jackson asked.

"I'm pretty sure," Scott said. "He's dropped a lot of hints about possibly liking dudes. And I mean a lot."

"He kind of admitted it at Jackson's party after lacrosse tryouts like two months ago," Lydia said. "When Danny asked if he wanted to make out."

"So that means I have a chance," Isaac said happily.

"I think you have a chance with anyone, man," Scott said.

"Stop trying to kiss me!" Derek exploded. Everyone jumped. His eyes were red and Stiles was on the floor stunned.

"What the hell are we going to do tomorrow at school?" Allison said. "He can't be molesting us during the day."

Derek jerked Stiles off of the floor and shoved him into Scott. "I don't know what you'll do tomorrow, but he's your best friend and what did I tell you after I bit him?"

"Uh, that we were responsible for each other?"

"Exactly," Derek said. He walked out of the room.

"I propose a buddy system," Lydia said. "There is at least two of us in each of his classes, we keep him away from one another."

"There's only me in our computer class, but I can keep him off," Boyd said. "I'll duck behind my computer so he can't see me."

"What about practise?" Jackson asked. "You're both on first line. Coach will have a fit."

"I'll get our parents to tell him something. We'll have to skip it. I don't think it would look too good for Stiles to get all molesty with us on the field. STOP!"

During the time they were talking, he was ignoring the fact that Stiles was kissing and licking all over his neck. Scott shoved Stiles into Isaac's arms.

"Why'd you give him to me?" Isaac asked.

"Because you clearly like him kissing you. I don't," Scott answered.

That night, Scott's mom gave the sheriff the mountain ash and they trapped Stiles again.


	4. Chapter 4

**That has got to be a nightmare. Bribing your best friend with kisses? Seriously, I wonder who will die from embarrassment first, Scott or Stiles. Some of the things I'm having Stiles do are only to add to his horror when he returns to normal. Imagine what you'd think if you woke up with the memory of kissing someone you don't like at all or some other weird stuff.**

* * *

School the next day started out rough. Stiles attempted to kiss and hug on everyone in the pack. That earned odd looks from passersby. Especially when he was hanging on to Lydia or Jackson.

Most of the pack had the same first period English class. Scott forced Stiles into the room with Allison, Lydia, and Erica behind them. They were the only ones in the room until the door opened again. Stiles detached himself from molesting Scott and looked around at the noise.

"Hey guys," Danny said walking over.

Stiles avoided the group's attempts to grab him and made his way to Danny. He wrapped his arms around Danny. Danny was just about to open his mouth to ask what he was doing but Stiles' kiss stopped him. Then, to everyone's horror, Stiles started moving his hips and grinding his crotch on Danny's thigh.

"Why is Stiles humping my leg?" Danny asked feeling a little invaded. It made everyone want to laugh but it just wasn't the right thing to do.

"We'll explain later, right now we need to set him in the front of the room. When everyone comes in, make sure you stay hidden behind the person in front of you. Don't let him see you or he'll come for you again. I know how to get him to listen. Sort of," Scott said.

"Hurry," Erica said. "I can hear Greenberg heading this way."

"Alright, Stiles. Stay in your seat and focus on your work. If you do that, you'll get some kisses after class. Can you do that?"

"Okay, Scott," Stiles sighed. "I love you."

"Love you too man," Scott responded. He nodded to the others and they all took their seats. The door opened and Greenberg walked in followed by a few other's and their teacher, Ms. Blake.

The class passed smoothly. Stiles didn't take any notes though. When Scott approached him at the end of class, he had a page in his notebook covered in things such as_ I 3 Scott_ and their initials in a heart. When they got into the hall, Stiles shoved Scott into a locker and started kissing him roughly on the mouth. It took Jackson and Isaac to pull him off. This display earned them even more strange looks from students in the halls.

The rest of their morning classes passed smoothly. The others took Scott's technique and used it to get Stiles to behave during other classes. The only downside was Stiles attacking that person after class and kissing them. Lydia didn't even make it out of the physics classroom before Stiles grabbed her and started making out with her.

This caused Allison to hear several things like "Ooh, wait until Jackson finds out. Stilinski is going to be dead."

"Who wants to coax him into eating?" Scott asked when they all sat down at lunch. Stiles was snuggling up to his side. They had gone outside even though it was a little chilly just to avoid drawing attention.

"I will," Isaac said. He took his food and Stiles' and moved it to the next table. He pulled Stiles away from Scott and sat him with his back to the others. He moved around the table and sat in front of Stiles. "Okay, Stiles, what do I have to do to get you to eat?"

Stiles didn't even respond. He grabbed Isaac's shirt and pulled him across the table. "Kiss me, wolf boy."

Ignoring the snickering from the rest of the group, Isaac just said, "Wolf boy? You do realise you're a wolf boy too right?" Stiles started running his hand through Isaac's hair. "Eat first and I will be more than willing, alright?"

"Okay," Stiles frowned. He grabbed his food and started inhaling it. When he was finished, he shoved his tray on to the ground. He did the same to Isaac's and snatched Isaac's sandwich out of his hand and threw it over his shoulder. It landed on Jackson's head.

"Hey! I wasn't finished eating, I'm still hun-" Isaac started saying but he was cut off by Stiles launching himself across the table and smashing their lips together. When Stiles pulled away, Isaac said, "When we cure you, you owe me one day's lunch."

When school finally ended, the group took Stiles to Deaton. Erica and Boyd went to Derek. Jackson, Danny, and Isaac stayed back for lacrosse and to give coach the excuse Scott came up with. Scott was right, Deaton was back. Stiles was hugging Scott the whole way into the vet's office. He didn't have anyone in there. Which was funny, he always seemed to have patients, but never any people waiting.

"Doc, we have a-" Scott said before Stiles cut him off with a kiss. Scott pushed Stiles away and mumbled, "sorry," before bashing Stiles in the head with his arm. Stiles fell to the floor.

Lydia took to explaining the story to Deaton. "So do you know anything about it?"

"Of course. I've never seen a case personally, but I've read about them. I'm not sure how anyone got the wolfsbane that causes the illness though."

"So how to we cure it?" Allison blurted out.

"Its really getting annoying," Scott said.

"Yeah, and it makes Jackson want to kill him every time he gets near me. I mean he's not going to because its not his fault," Lydia added.

"There are two ways. It will automatically wear off on the next full moon," Deaton said.

"That's a week away," Scott spoke up.

"Yes. But the other way involves, uh." Deaton paused looking embarrassed.

"Involves what?" Allison pushed.

"It involves coitis," Deaton said quickly.

"Easy, we get some of this coitis stuff and he's cured," Scott said. Everyone looked at him like he was an idiot. "What?"

"Scott, do you have any idea what that means?" Lydia asked.

"Is it some kind of herb?"

"God help us," Allison muttered.

"Scott, its another word for sex," Lydia told him.

"Gross!" Scott gagged. "Hang on, who has to do it?"

"Any one would work I think," Deaton told them. "I'm not sure one person would work or if everyone would have to."

"Everyone?" Scott frowned. "You mean I might have to, you know, with Stiles?!"

"Maybe. If the first person doesn't work. Unless you want to deal with this for a whole week."

"Thanks doc, I'll see you tomorrow for my shift. We should get to the others and figure out what we're going to do," Scott said.

"So someone has to either sleep with him or we have to wait until the full moon," Lydia said when they got to Derek's crap hole.

"What do we do?" Erica asked.

"I'm not sleeping with him," Boyd said.

"Neither am I," Jackson agreed.

"Or me. I love Stiles and I would do anything for him, but that's one thing I won't do. And Allison or Lydia aren't either," Scott said.

"I like Stiles, but I've got a boyfriend now," Danny told them. "So that leaves Derek, Isaac or Erica."

"I'm not having sex with a teenage boy," Derek growled before storming out of the room.

"A simple 'no' would've sufficed," Lydia called. "Sourwolf. Oh no, I'm turning into Stiles!" Jackson scoffed.

"So that leaves Isaac or Erica," Scott said. He was looking at Isaac.

"I would've loved to have done that before I was bitten," Erica said, "and you know I'd do anything for sex but I'm not really keen on that idea. Stiles really isn't my type."

"Isaac?" Allison asked. Isaac just closed his eyes and didn't respond.

"You do like him," Scott said, trying to shove Stiles off of him.

"Yes, but I don't know if he likes me and either way I'm pretty sure he'd like to have a say in when he does that for the first time. And he'd want to choose who he does it with."

"I guess Isaac's right," Lydia sighed.

"We'll give you time to think about it," Jackson said giving Isaac a slap on the back.

"Do you think he'll remember everything?" Boyd asked.

"I kind of hope not. He's going to be so embarrassed if he does," Scott said.

"Do you think he'll snap out of it right away? Or do you think he'll have to sleep it off?" Lydia asked.

Scott pushed Stiles over to Isaac and said, "I'll call Deaton and see what he says." He pulled out his phone and walked away.

"So what did he say?" Allison asked when Scott walked back over.

"He said he didn't know about that. So that sucks. Do you really think we can keep this up until next week?"

"Well Isaac's reasons are legit so I guess we have to. Unless he changes his mind. Sorry Scott, but the next candidate is definitely you," Lydia said. Jackson was trying to stifle his laughter.

"Hell no. If he was dying I would so I wouldn't lose him. He's not dying so I'm not going to."

"Alright," Isaac blurted out. "If he's a nightmare tomorrow, I'll do it. If I have to do it, we're all going to sit down and explain to him why if he doesn't remember this. Scott, I might like him, but having him clawing at me like this is weird, please take him back."

"I love you, Isaac," Stiles mumbled into Isaac's shoulder before Scott pulled him away.

"Love you too, Stiles," Isaac told him.

The next day was a nightmare, much to Isaac's displeasure. Their English teacher entered the room earlier than usual and caught Scott sitting in Stiles' lap. Stiles had his arms wrapped around Scott and was sucking and biting on his neck. Isaac had his arms wrapped around Stiles while Erica had Scott by the arms trying to free him. She threatened to give them detention if they didn't knock it off. Like it was their fault.

Isaac pulled Stiles to a separate table to try to force him to eat his lunch. Nothing worked. Isaac didn't even get to eat. He tried bringing his pizza up to his mouth but Stiles snatched it, tossed it over his head and launched himself over the table at Isaac.

The pizza slapped Jackson in the face. He stood up, marched over to Stiles and pulled him off of Isaac. That shifted Stiles' focus to him.

"Hey Jackson," he murmured. Jackson didn't even respond, he just slammed Stiles to the ground and punched him in the face a few times. "How did you know I like it rough?"

"Okay, that's it!" Jackson exploded. "I'm getting sick of this. After school, you two are doing this." He pointed at Isaac. "I mean as soon as the bell rings, you are going somewhere and taking care of this. I don't want to see Stiles again until its over."

"And where do you expect them to go, Jackson?" Scott asked. "And you can't force Isaac into this. He said he'd do it but you have to let him deal with it his own way."

"We'll just take them to Stiles' house and drop them off," Jackson growled.

"Can't," Allison said. "The sheriff will be there. He doesn't go to work until evening."

"And don't even suggest going to my house," Scott said. "My best friend is not doing it in my bed, I'll never be able to sleep in there again."

"Or mine," Lydia told him.

"Or mine," Allison said.

"And I refuse to have sex for the first time in that dump of a train station," Isaac said.

"My parents are home," Erica added.

"My dad's got the flu," Boyd said.

"And my boyfriend is coming over today," Danny said.

"FINE!" Jackson barked. "You can go to my house. My parents are never home anyway. They've gone to L.A. for the week. You can use their room. I'm not letting you use mine because I don't want my room to reek of sex forever. Unless its me."

There was no lacrosse practice so true to his word, Jackson dragged them his house. He marched them up the stairs and to a large bedroom with a king sized bed. He dug around in the closest and threw a sheet at Isaac's face. Scott stood there holding Stiles still.

"That's to cover the bed. I really don't want to explain to my mom why there's fluids or blood on her bed. And yes, there most likely will be blood because the first time after I was bitten I accidentally dug my claws into Lydia."

"It hurts a bit," Lydia said.

"I did the same with Allison once," Scott admitted. Allison nodded.

Jackson left the room for a moment and came back with something in his hands.

"You'll definitely need this," he said throwing supplies at them. "Take as long as you need. Take all night for all I care because the sooner this nightmare is over the happier I'll be."

"Call us when you're done," Lydia said.

"Yeah, we're going to go somewhere else," Scott said. "I have no desire to hear you two going at it like.. I don't know what."

"Horny teenagers?" Allison laughed. That one made no sense because they were all teenagers.

"Dogs in heat?" Lydia giggled.

"Bunnies!" Allison cackled. "You know because they multiply so fast."

Isaac was thankful when Scott and Jackson ushered the girls out of the room. Scott had let Stiles go and he was standing there looking at Isaac. Isaac took the sheet and threw it over the bed and sat down to take off his shoes and socks. He heard the door shut and two cars start and drive off down the road.

"Are you just going to stand there, Stiles?" he asked. He put his phone on the table and unzipped his jacket.

Stiles was on him in seconds. He didn't even get his pants off before Stiles was shoving him onto the bed and climbing on top of him.

"I've finally got you where I want you, Isaac," Stiles murmured in his ear. He stood up and yanked Isaac's jeans off rather gracefully. Isaac was rather terrified, it was probably the most terrified he'd ever been.

An unknown amount of time later, Isaac was rather dizzy and he felt Stiles laying across him with his head on Isaac's shoulder.

"I-Isaac?" Stiles mumbled sleepily. "Where are we? And why are we in a bed? Together? Naked?"

"You don't remember anything," Isaac asked.

He squeezed his eyes shut. "Oh my God. I'm never going to be able to look the pack in the eye again. Any of them. Oh my God, please tell me I didn't lick Jackson. I'm begging you."

"Its not your fault," Isaac told him. "And sorry, I'd love to tell you that you didn't, but you did."

"Still. You know, I remember everything you said about me," Stiles admitted. "That you like me."

"Its alright if you don't feel the same. I mean-"

Stiles cut him off by kissing him. For real that time.

"That answer good enough?" Isaac nodded. "Good, now I didn't hurt you did I?"

"Uh, not really, no," Isaac said. "You just bit me."

"I have a great prank I want you to help me with. I'm a terrible person because I really want to find out how much Scott really does care."

* * *

**So that just happened.. Stiles and Isaac, bet neither of them ever say that coming... Begin your guesses as to what this prank is! Its not really a prank to be honest, just a trick. **


	5. Chapter 5

Twenty minutes later the whole pack was gathered in the bedroom. With the exception of Danny because he had a date with his new boyfriend. Derek was standing in the corner looking like his usual self, Jackson and Lydia were on a bench next to the closet, Scott, Allison, and Erica were sitting on the dresser. Boyd just stood next to Erica. The wolves were attempting to not breathe through their noses because the room reeked. Stiles was in full actor-mode. He was clinging to Isaac.

"So it didn't work?" Derek asked before swearing.

"Nope," Isaac said. "I called Deaton to ask and he found something we over looked before."

"What did he find?" Erica asked.

"Stiles might actually die if he doesn't do it with the whole pack," Isaac said sadly. "We can't lose him, so who's next?" Everyone looked like a deer caught in headlights. "We'll just let Stiles choose." He turned Stiles around to face the group.

Stiles' eyes went from person to person. Each time his eyes landed on someone, sometimes more than once, they looked scared. Stiles took a step toward Allison, who leaned back and hit her head on the mirror. Scott jumped down from the dresser and stepped in front of her. Then he looked at Lydia before Jackson pulled her close. He took a step toward Derek who backed further into the corner looking comically terrified. His eyes probed Erica and Boyd who looked really uncomfortable.

Finally his eye's rested on Scott. Scott looked sick. Stiles gave him the most sexual looking smile he could muster (it took a lot to not crack up) before covering the distance between them. Isaac had backed away from the bed almost having trouble hiding his amusement. Stiles pulled Scott to the bed and shoved him onto it. He jumped on top of Scott and straddled him.

Slowly, he leaned down and Scott closed his eyes, waiting for something that would never happen. Stiles bought his mouth to Scott's ear then said, "really, Scott, did you think I would do this with you?"

Scott's eyes shot open and he looked at Stiles in surprise. "It worked?"

"Of course, dumbass. Now really, is the thought of having sex with me that bad?" he asked the group. "You should've seen the look on your faces every time I looked at you. I don't think I've ever seen Derek so terrified. I'm a very likable person and everyone should be lining up for a piece of this."

"Well we don't really like you like that," Scott said. He hit Stiles across the back of the head and shoved him away and stood back up. "You ass, I was terrified."

"I know, that was the point, Scott," Stiles laughed. "Do you know how hard it was for me not to crack up? I just wanted to scare you and that's it. We'll think of it as a caring exercise or something."

"What are you talking about?" Scott asked.

"I just wanted to see how far you'd go to save me. Now I know you'd do almost anything, let's just hope it never comes to that."

"Thank God, that is over," Jackson said. "Now I'm going to go call Danny and tell him its fine." He walked out of the room.

"The one thing that disappoints me, Scott, though is the fact that you didn't know what 'coitis' meant. I mean, how many times have we watched_ The Big Bang Theory_ together?"

Everyone burst into laughter. Even Derek's lips quirked.

"Crap! I knew that word sounded familiar. Sheldon says it."

Stiles turned to Isaac, "So, tomorrow night? We can break the news to my dad that I have a boyfriend now? We might have to make out in front of him because when I told him I was gay once he didn't believe me."

"Sure, I guess. Just make sure your dad's wolfsbane bullets are hidden."

"If it comes to that, I'll just lie and say that you're the girl in the relationship. He can't shoot a lady."

"Very funny, Stiles," Isaac laughed. "You'll be the girl next time." He pushed Stiles and he staggered backward and fell onto the bed.

"Please tell me that 'next time' isn't now," Lydia said.

"If it is, mind if I stay and watch?" Erica asked.

"NO!" Stiles and Isaac said.

"Its not now anyway," Stiles added.

"And if it was, you certainly wouldn't be watching," Isaac growled.

"Well, I'm happy for you guys," Scott said. "I've been waiting for Stiles to get with someone for a year. Ever since I started going out with Allison the first time."

"I'm happy for you too," Allison said.

The following evening, Stiles was cooking dinner when his dad got home from work. It was a rare day where he had to work the day shift. He'd been working different shifts for days. Sometimes night, sometimes day.

"Smells good, what are we having?"

"Lasagna," Stiles replied.

"Can't wait," his dad drooled.

"Its vegetarian."

"Damn it, Stiles, you're going to kill me."

"Keep telling yourself that gramps."

"Don't call me gramps. It makes it sound like you've knocked a girl up."

"I don't think you have to worry about me getting anyone pregnant," he muttered.

"What was that last part?"

"Nothing. Isaac," he called, "come on down."

"Food's almost done," Stiles told them. "Dad, get the drinks and I'll bring it in there when its done."

A few minutes later, he was carrying the hot pan of lasagna in one hand and a bowl of garlic bread in the other.

"Smells good, Stiles," Isaac said. "I could smell if from upstairs."

"Before or after we eat?" Stiles asked. The sheriff looked confused.

"Best get it over with," Isaac admitted as he loaded his plate up.

"What's going on? Nothing bad right? Its been too quiet lately."

"Nothing bad, dad," Stiles said. "Its just, um, remember that time outside that club when I said I was gay and you didn't believe me?"

"Yeah."

"Good, because I'm not gay." He literally had no idea what he was saying. He was just throwing things out there. He was beginning to think he should've Googled how to tell your dad these sort of things.

"Okay? I'm confused."

"Remember when Isaac stayed for almost a week before I was bitten?" His dad nodded. "You thought we might've had something going on?" Isaac looked surprised at that.

"Yeah, why?"

"Because now we do."

"What?"

"Me and Isaac are kind of dating now."

"Finally you find someone," his dad huffed.

"You're not mad? Surprised? Anything?"

"Why would I be?" his dad said. "Isaac's cool, you're happy, you're werewolves so you probably don't have to worry about catching anything and I don't have to worry about becoming a grandpa or anything. I'm too young for that."

"Okay, um, are you-?"

"No, but I doubt I'd be able to stop you anyway. Especially with the hours I work."

"Good, because we already have."

His dad spit his drink back into his glass and Isaac swallowed his garlic bread the wrong way and started coughing.

"What?"

"Stiles, I don't think you should've said that to your dad," Isaac told him. He was embarrassed. "Especially at dinner."

"Oops. You didn't wonder how I was cured of that embarrassing what ever that was?"

"I just thought it wore off."

"Sir, we went to Deaton and he told us that was the only way to cure it. Or we'd have to wait a week for the full moon. Stiles was a nightmare and I was forced into it just as much as Stiles."

"Spare me any details of that, I'm begging you," his dad pleaded. "I never want to know anything about that happening again when it does happen. And Isaac, if you ever hurt Stiles-"

"Don't worry dad," Stiles said. Isaac looked embarrassed. "Isaac is the girl in the relationship."

"Stiles! Never say that again," Isaac growled.

"Make me," Stiles challenged.

"No flirting at the table!" the sheriff ordered. "We're having a dinner with the entire pack one day soon. We still haven't done it and I've known for months. Christmas was good, but not everyone was there because you guys had a separate dinner."

"Derek will be difficult, but I'll threaten him by saying you'll put a few bullets in him. Bullets of the wolfsbane variety."

"Sounds good to me," his dad laughed.

"So Stiles, what about a real date on Friday?" Isaac asked.

"Sure, where to?"

"Anywhere but that diner on Main. And we sniff our food and drinks before tasting them just in case. We don't want another incident. I might get jealous now."

"Maybe a movie?"

"Sure which one?"

"We'll think about it," Stiles said.


	6. Chapter 6

**This probably isn't the best because I really don't know what people do on dates, so I just made it up as I went along.**

* * *

By Friday, Stiles and Isaac had decided to go see the last Twilight movie. Not because they liked it but because they wanted something to laugh at and make fun of. Sure it came out like three months before, but Beacon Hills always played movies that are popular for a long time. The last Harry Potter movie stayed in the Beacon Hills theatre until almost April.

"Why did we come see this again?" Isaac asked. "Its terrible."

"Because it would've been a waste to come see something good because its not like we're really paying attention to the movie anyway," Stiles answered with a suggestive look on his face. "I mean, better to see a bad movie than see something like The Hobbit. I'd be too into that and I might neglect you."

"That makes sense because I guess I would too."

"You have to admit," Stiles whispered a while later as they watched the movie, "Kristen Stewart's acting is a _little_ better. Still sucks though."

"Yeah the keywords are '_a little_,' Emma Watson is still one hundred times better."

"Very true. If my plan with Lydia fell through, I always told myself I'd marry Emma Watson," Stiles admitted.

"Now you can marry me," Isaac joked.

"Maybe one day," Stiles laughed. He laid his head on Isaac's shoulder and continued to watch some boring dialogue driven scene. "We're a bit young, don't want to be a married teen like Bella, ugh."

They burst into a fit of laughter during a scene that wasn't even funny. Some obsessive fangirls in front of them shushed them which made them laugh even harder.

"Like you haven't already seen it fifty times," Isaac sneered. Stiles was dying of laughter. "The movie's been out for over three months already."

They ended up getting kicked out near the end, but they didn't care. It was too fun.

"So far this is the best date ever," Stiles admitted.

"It's the only one you've ever been on," Isaac pointed out. "Its my first too."

"Yeah, well, its fun as hell. Let's get some food and try to make it just as fun as going to the movies."

They settled on a Mexican restaurant a few blocks away.

At the Mexican restaurant, the waitress seated them near a family celebrating a birthday. Both of them had to keep their heads turned away from them because the family was talking pictures. The flash would've caused their eyes to change which someone might've seen.

"I'm still surprised this even happened," Isaac said randomly. "I mean, wasn't there a point where we couldn't even stand one another?"

"Like when I threatened you if you killed Lydia?" Stiles laughed. "Well, I think a lot of great relationships start out like that. I mean look at Arnold and Helga from Hey Arnold! I bet if that show had kept going, they would've ended up together when they got older and they never got along. Sure Helga loved Arnold, but she never showed any sign of it to him."

"Are you seriously making a crappy comparison of our new relationship to a ten year old cartoon?"

"Yes?" Stiles said nervously. "But it was a good cartoon!"

"I guess you have a point. I guess we should thank that creep that put that wolfsbane in your drink."

"You're right. Sure it was pretty embarrassing, but at least something good came out of it."

"We should toast to it," Isaac said.

Stiles raised his glass and Isaac followed his lead. "To creepy guys and rare wolfsbane induced illnesses."

"Amen," Isaac responded.

"Amen? We weren't praying!" Stiles snorted.

"I know, I just didn't know what to say and it was the first thing I thought of."

They both laughed so hard they were earning stares from other people.

"So how did you realise you liked me?" Stiles asked when they calmed down. "No offense, but I always figured you liked Scott. I mean I wasn't sure if you liked guys or not, but it seemed like you looked at him like you liked him."

"Scott? Nah, he was always too hung up on Allison anyway. He's like my best friend I guess. After the whole kanima thing when I started hanging with Scott a lot that meant you were there too. Eventually I started to like you as a friend even though you were a little annoying sometimes."

"Makes sense. Its like a brother type thing going on with Scott."

"Exactly. I didn't realise that I really liked you until Jackson's party last summer after lacrosse tryouts. You said you'd kiss Danny and I was kind of jealous. I think Scott noticed though."

"I wouldn't put it past Scott to have planned the whole wolfsbane incident," Stiles said. "I know people think he's s moron, but he's smarter than people give him credit for. I know it wasn't him because he wouldn't have been so surprised at the whole thing."

"Yeah, Scott is pretty smart when he needs to be. I kind of enjoyed it when you jumped me at the Hale house."

"You said you were uncomfortable."

"I was at first, but mostly because everyone was looking. Once you were off of me, I realised I kinda liked having your attention. Then I enjoyed every time you hugged me or did whatever else and I was jealous when you did it to others. Then when you attempted to take my pants off in front of everyone, I guess I made it obvious."

"I do. Even though I couldn't really control what I was doing, there was always a part of my mind going 'eww' when I kissed someone like Scott or Jackson or Allison. Sure, I enjoyed doing whatever to Lydia without Jackson killing me, but that part of my mind always enjoyed it most when it was you."

"I guess that makes sense. So what are you most embarrassed about out of everything you did?" Stiles grimaced. "Go on, might as well get it off your chest."

"Um, kissing Scott multiple times, humping Danny's leg, touching Mrs. McCall's ass, licking Jackson's abs and telling my dad how soft Scott's lips were. I also remember driving my dad to drinking almost a whole bottle of Jack by having a roaring debate by myself about who had the best abs, Scott, Jackson or Derek. Derek won."

"You told your dad that?" Isaac gaped.

"Unfortunately, yeah. Embarrassing. I mean, sure Scott's attractive, but I'm not going to call him hot because he's like my brother. His abs are nice, but I don't find them attractive because, like I said, he's like my brother. His lips were soft though, but I still wish I never knew that. And of course Jackson and Derek are hot, but don't tell anyone I said that. Especially Jackson."

Isaac laughed at him.

On the way to the jeep after dinner, Stiles thought of something.

"Do you, you know, want to stay in my room tonight?" Stiles asked. "My dad's working, remember."

"Sure," Isaac agreed. "And if he comes home early, I can just climb out the window and over the house and into my window."

When they went home, they went in, locked the door, dead bolted it, checked every window and the back door before going to Stiles' room. They checked both windows and closed the blinds.

"So what are we going to do?" Isaac asked.

"I figured we could just talk. We haven't really done that yet. I know we talked at dinner, but I mean just talk in general. But not right now."

"Why not?" Stiles gave him a look. "Ah, right. Someone might listen in on us."

"Exactly. In the meantime, we'll just get comfortable and watch a movie or something on Netflix. If anyone is out there, we'll just bore them into leaving."

"Sounds good to me," Isaac said.

After watching an episode of _Doctor Who_ on Netflix, they heard rustling leaves outside. They just looked at one another and knew who it was. Erica.

"So, want to watch another episode?" Stiles asked out loud.

"Sure, make it one with Captain Jack. I really like him!"

"He is awesome isn't he?"

Half way into the second episode, they heard a voice whisper, "Damn geeks." And then it was quiet.

"Well it worked!" Isaac muttered.

"Finally. I thought we'd have to watch another one just to get rid of her."

"Well that wouldn't be a problem because I could watch this all night to be honest. I love it."

"Me too," Stiles agreed.

The two of them just laid back and talked for who knew how long. Sometime in the early hours of the morning though, while they were talking about comic books, they heard noises again. Luckily they kept their voices down while talking.

_Erica? _Stiles mouthed.

Isaac nodded.

In the long silent wait for Erica to leave them alone and go back home, they managed to fall asleep.

That's how the sheriff found them next morning. He opened the door and found them wrapped around each other. He rolled his eyes and went to cook breakfast before he went to bed himself. He hoped he'd be able to get away with frying up some bacon before Stiles woke up and stopped him.

* * *

**In case you're wondering, Stiles smells the bacon, goes downstairs and reprimands his dad for eating it :)**

**The next one in the series will involve Scott's dad. That's all I'll say for now.**


End file.
